monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff
Sheriff is the head of the New Salem Police Department and a secondary, but later, primary antagonist, in Ghouls Rule. History The Sheriff first appears after Holt Hyde is arrested by his men for suspicion of vandalism to New Salem High and brought to the police station to be incarcerated. However, when the Sheriff asks for Holt's headphones, it causes Holt to transform back into Jackson Jekyll. Luckily, the Sheriff has his back turned at the time and does not notice until the next morning, where Jackson was able to come up with a cover story that Holt attacked and locked him in the cell while he escaped. The Sheriff buys Jackson's story and gives him an escort back to New Salem High. Later, the Sheriff is brought back to New Salem High by Lilith Van Hellscream, who reveals Holt and Jackson to be one in the same. As a result, the Sheriff arrests Holt again, then calls a press conference to announce his intentions of restoring what he believes to be the true meaning of Halloween by condemning Holt to the Trick-or-Treatment, a death sentence for monsters not used in two centuries. However, at the station, he is confronted by Lilith and Cleo de Nile, who confess to their parts in the vandalism to New Salem High and making Holt look like the culprit. Though they confess to being the real culprits, the Sheriff refuses to release Holt under the surmise that he needs to prove he's a capable lawman, and by keeping Holt the suspect and executing him in the Trick-or-Treatment, he'll do just that. In the end, the students of Monster High and those of New Salem High that they befriended are able to free Holt and escape the Sheriff and his men and retreat to the Hall of Halloween in the catacombs. However, the Sheriff and his men soon arrive, and on his last nerve over what he's been put through, the Sheriff intends to arrest not just Holt again, but Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, Abbey, Clawdeen, and all the Monster High students there. Lilith and the New Salem High students defend the Monster High students, calling themselves "monsters" as well, and challenging the Sheriff's authority with arresting all of them as well. Not wanting to face the fallout from if he arrests the New Salem High students as well, the Sheriff saves face by pointing out that it is past midnight and he is off-duty anyway, and slips away to the snack table, thus allowing even himself and his men to enjoy the Halloween party alongside the Monster High and New Salem High students. Character Personality He is shown to not care for monsters, and could careless if they haven't done anything wrong, he'll still arrest them, or punish them anyway. He's a corrupted sheriff imprisoning monsters with no proof that they have done anything wrong. Even wanting to go back to a time where monsters and humans hated each other. Appearance He wears a police uniform. He has brown hair and a moustache. He's usual carries around a doughnut, and a cup of coffee. Notes * The Sheriff is voiced by Audu Paden. * His name, both first and last, is or are completely unknown throughout the entire TV special. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Generation 1 characters